Like Hell I Would!
by Natsu-And-Mikan
Summary: 3rd year in Middle school Natsume broke Mikan's heart. Having unbearable pain Mikan moved to America with Hotaru. After 3 years Mikan became a worldwide Idol. And now..She has a tour in japan! Wil Natsume get her back? Not that easy, Mikan changed so as her attitude! "Wow polka you turned hard to get."-n "Yeah I did watchout where your touching.Bastard."-m kneeing his family jewel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first story…ever. It's about Mikan and Natsume from Gakuen Alice. Sorry If I don't make your expectations, but please review for a compliment or just constructional advice. Thank you (:**

Chapter one: Prologue

.

.

.

.

Sighing the millionth time today she crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the garbage bin. Oh why did the Gods punish her, I mean she didn't do anything wrong! Getting a new clean white sheet of paper and placing it on her desk she stared intently with her hazel brown orbs. "…. Agh! I can't take this crap anymore!" She shouted furiously. "Why in the hell do I have writers block? I should of have asked Sumire to come over." Pacing back and forth across the messy room she complained and complained. "Ugh! I cannot believe I can't make a song because of _him_! I always hated him to the core but…" she pondered, looking curious but soon changed into fury. "Dammit! That stupid egolistic bastard!" Kicking the trash bin she yelped. "Oww," she groaned. "Hotaru!" Right when she said that a raven haired beauty popped in the room. Purple orbs glaring daggers at the brunette with a stoic face finally saying what her thoughts were. "Mikan…did hell break loose here? Or...are you just PMSing?" Hotaru questioned. Glaring the brunette got up and brushed of her jeans. "No, actually I just got writers block because of _him_…" Mikan replied. Hotaru's face softened, she walked slowly to Mikan, engulfing her in a hug. Right there and then Hotaru felt hot liquid on her shoulder, knowing that Mikan's crying. "Don't worry Mikan…he's in the past. He doesn't deserve you, and besides were on the other side of the world. What are the chances of meeting _him_?" Hotaru soothed. Mikan slowly unwrapped her from Hotaru and gave a half-hearted smile. "I…I guess you're right" Mikan whispered. Hotaru smiled slightly but quicky put a stoic face. "C'mon lets go we have a busy schedule tomorrow. You have a rehearsal for the new movie, a photoshoot and a concert in the evening. Get some rest _Mikan Sakura_, Worldwide idol."

"Natsume-kun!" A blonde haired girl shouted with surprise as she quickly parted her lips from another. Running towards Natsume with her GA school uniform with the front buttons showing her cleavage and her skirt cut even_ higher_ just made her look like a slut. Faking tears she hugged Natsume. "Natsume-kun! That pervert took me in advantage and started kissing me!" The girl wailed. Crimson eyes glared at the girl that sent shivers up her spine. His well toned arms pulled her away from him and said those two heart-breaking words. "It's over." The girl's fake tears went dry and her façade vanished. "Excuse me?" she said threatingly, "What about the deal?" she spoke deadly. His messy Raven locks hid his eyes. "I don't care about the damn deal I've dealt for dating with you for three years. I have a right to break up with your sorry ass because you've been accused for cheating on me multiple times. I don't love you Luna." With that said the Raven lad walked away from the park.

**A/N: I know this is really short but it's just introducing some of the characters and part of the plot. Please forgive me for it being Super short! But please review it would mean a lot to me. Criticism is allowed .**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for my first reviews, ****Little Rainy Boots ****and ****dontmessupwithme **** ! And like I said the first chapter was short cause ya'know…it was the prologue! But anyways I forgot the disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer- I do not, whatsoever and never will own Gakuen Alice and the songs in this chapter .**

.

.

.

"**LaLaLaLa" A brunette sang. Having a plastered smile on her face, she took the heart shaped cookies out of the steel oven. Getting red icing she whirled the icing on the cookies. 'I know Natsume doesn't like sweets but..it's valentine's day!' The brunette thought with a pout. Looking back at her phone she screamed. "Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm gonna be late!" Leaving the cookies on the kitchen counter the brunette dashed upstairs. Taking a quick shower, she washed her smooth and creamy porcelain face and put on a dab of lip gloss. Getting out of the bathroom, she changed into a white sundress and white flip-flops. Brushing her hair she evenly put her hair into simple pigtails with two red ribbons. Smiling in approval, she skipped down the stairs. "Mikan! Quit the racket!" A hoarse voice called out. "Hai ji-chan!" Mikan replied. Going back to the counter she wrapped the cookies in a floral sack with a white ribbon holding it sternly. Grabbing her phone, she closed the door and ran with a grin to the park. "Oh my gosh so much running!" Mikan exclaimed. Coming to a halt she slightly panted and walked quietly. Meeting the center of the park stood a clean and clear water in a distinguished structured water fountain. Awed with such wonderful sights with the now fully cherry blossom trees she saw two figures right below the high top of the tree. A girl with full curiousity walked closer and hold down a gasp. "Now you get it so will you be my boyfriend?" There she saw Koizumi-slut with Natsume Hyuuga. His husky voice. His raven, silky,**

**smooth hair, his most utterly mesmerizing crimson eyes...Him in total. Her boyfriend… But that one word that's pleasant for anyone else but not for her, changed everything. "Yes" Natsume answered. With just pure luck, Mikan just had to stumble upon a twig. "Damn" she muttered under her breath. Now out of the shadows she approached Natsume. "Natsume…" Mikan whispered on the verge of crying. With that being said Natsume glared at her making her freeze. "It's over, I never loved you." His words pierced through her heart, Just like daggers. She felt a hot tear rolling down her cheek. Finally she turned the sadness to rage. "Fine…Natsume I hope you have a good life!" Mikan whispered. Before leaving, she handed him her sack of cookies. Turning away about to run he gripped on to her wrist. "Mika-" "Don' .Me." Mikan glowered, with that said she ran out of the park.**

Mikan's POV

"No…Stop it…stop…I said stop!" Turning back and forth, I opened my hazel eyes. What the hell was that dream about? I never dreamt of that arrogant, fox-eyed, bastard. Ugh just thinking of him makes me hurl! I don't even know why I dated him! **Because I loved him. **Okay..um what? Hell to the NO. Mikan get that out of your crazy, lunatic head. But come to think of it..every time I think about him..makes me so freaking depressed… Ok Mikan c'mon let's stop thinking of him even though its negative thoughts. Closing my eyes I silently

Breathe in,

Breathe out.

Breathe in,

Breathe ou- oh fuck no.

Looking at my alarm clock reading Five-thirty. _Five-fucking-thirty._ "Dammit Hyuuga! How dare you wake me up you imbecile!" I shouted. Agh! What an asshole! Even if he's here he still somehow pisses me off! **He's not here. He left you for that koizum-** shut the fuck up inner me! God, I swear I'm PMSing. Getting out of my King size bed, I made way to my bathroom. Turning the shower to hot, I step inside. Okay this is the perfect time to make lyrics.

Three hours later…

Normal POV

Hotaru opened the bathroom door seeing a wet Mikan wrapped in a towel. "Hurry up Mikan you have five minutes left." Before Hotaru felt Mikan's wrath, she hastly rushed outside the door.

Mikan's POV

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Three words that described this horrid day. Not only do I have to model for a sluts store _but_ I have to rehearse for a stupid movie and a damn concert! But that's fine because I made five new songs for the concert. "Mikan you have three more minutes." Hotaru said emotionlessly. Okay okay Mikan hurry and pick what I'm gonna wear. Looking through my closet I quickly put an aeropostale shirt and jean shorts, along with navy blue sandals. Picking up my hair in a messy bun, I put on my Coach sunglasses. Putting a burnt toast in my mouth, I followed Hotaru to my red Convertible. Getting in the comfy seat I went into slumber.

.

.

.

"Mikan…Mikan wake up" a voice spoke. I rubbed my eyes. "Were here." Hotaru said. I looked at her questionably. The hell? "The rehearsal got cut off because of some technical difficulties…and here we are at..." she didn't finished because she broke off her mask with a disgusted look. "Victoria's secret" I muttered. I got up from my seat and closed the car door. After thirty seconds of walking I smelled the most strong perfume in my whole life. Well this is when hell starts. "Ah Mikan! Mikan! Come along right away let's go!" a girl with a messy pony tail led me to a dressing room. "Hurry hurry! Try these on!" the girl exclaimed. I felt a vein pop in my head, If this bitch does not let me go..All hell will break loose! Finally with no one touching me I looked at the clothes. Oh fuck no. This isn't even clothes! It's just some sex thing! It's all white but looks sea through, and it has a tutu on the back and garters with white stockings. This is mostly showing my whole entire body! I have to go back out there and feel fucking violated while they take pictures of me. But this is for Hotaru… Money equals crab. And that's the least I can do for her. Shamelessly going out, they pushed me to the make-up room. They took out my messy bun and left it to its wavy state. Then they put light pink shadow and clear lip-gloss. And there, that's it. They showed me to this light pink heart shaped bed, I mean who has that in their house? "Okay Mikan darling I want you to lay flat on your stomach and propping up a shoulder and the other hand twirling your hair with you looking into space." The gay photographer said. I did what I was told to do and once I heard the flash I changed to an innocent position. I sit upright position and grab a pink rose, I twirl it with my finger and smile while I'm in a weird, retarded, sexy position. I don't know what their thinking…I then change by laying down on my stomach and look right in the camera, smiling. "Okay next outfit!" the photographer shouted. Whoa…um what? They pushed me to the dressing room and once again it wasn't clothing! I put on a sea through, ivory blouse and leave the make-up on. We go to a creamy colored chair and I did my own positions cross-legged while biting my lower lip. Laying on the couch eating a cake pop, and doing a blow kiss. And once again I had to wear an apron with a maid outfit, adding to a bow and duster. Leaving the innocent act on. There I was holding a tray with my right leg to my butt, then bending a-little to pretend to dust something, and then fixing my bow. Yes I know, the people who created this sex store are perverted ass wipes. Then I had to wear a black bra and panties with little sparkled on the location of… you know…anyways I then had a sea through blouse that split at the end. There they changed my eye shadow to smoky and lipstick to red. They took me to another freaking Heart shaped bed but red. I'm serious this store has problems. Here I almost fully did a back bend but not using my hands. Then I laid on my stomach and had that lust look, And LASTLY I laid on my back and put my head to the edge letting my hair fall, while putting one leg up and biting my lip. Changing into a crimson mini, and I mean mini dress they left my make-up alone. Just wearing crimson makes me sick! Thinking of those stupid, ignorant, eyes of _his_! But they showed me to a luxurious room with the lights dimmed. I pressed against the wall sticking out my chest which is a C-cup, so I'm not no miss tits anymore Hyuuga! I leaned my head back and they took the damn picture. These are the clothes that porn stars wear! Laying on the floor I messed up my hair a bit and and smirked. Finally taking the last photo snap I winked while doing the duck face. Running to the dressing room, I took off the clothes and put my nice and comfy ones. Leaping out of the room I snatched Hotaru and ran. Thank the lord that I'm free! Suddenly out of no-where my stomach growls. "Um..Hotaru can we go to McDonalds since we don't have any time?" I pleaded. She gave a simple nod and we drove our way to heaven's food!

An hour later…

"Hurry up and get dressed baka! I never knew you were gonna have that much!" Hotaru shouted. Well, I was..hungry. It's not my fault! That slut store took forever! At long last it's my concert. That's live all around the world. And guess what? They have all my slut store pictures on all the bill boards today! Crap, thirty minutes left! I change into a mid-thigh, black dress with little ruffles at the bottom, while I have a silver, simple ring. A silver cross around my neck, and hoop bracelets on my arm with a beaded bracelet. Quickly putting on my Rhinestone studded loafers, I called in the make-up artist. Curling my hair, she added glitter to it. After that she added lip gloss and smoky eyeshadow. I walk slowly down the halls under the stage. I get on the platform and pray, please let Hyuuga-bastard watch me. Watching me and regretting. I smirked and put on my façade, Monotone time! The platform rising I can hear the audible people cheering Mikan! Mikan! With the whole stage dark people screamed in thrill. Grabbing my gutair, I look right into the crowd right when the lights went on. More cheers erupted. Ow… there hurting my ears. "Hey guys I have five new songs for you!" I smiled as more cheers erupted. "That's my present to you and this is dedicated to all the heart-breakers all around the world but some dedicated to forgiving…and yea, I hope you have a nice night everybody!" I yell. Then all the lights came off again and went back on to me. I then started to strum and there the magic happened.

**Demi Lovato- Don't Forget**

**Did you forget that I was even alive**

**Did you forget everything we ever had**

**Did you forget**

**Did you forget**

**About me?**

**Did you regret (Did you regret)**

**Ever standing by my side**

**Did you forget (Did you forget)**

**What we were feeling inside**

**Now I'm left**

**To forget**

**About us**

**But somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song **

**You can't forget it**

The drummer started drumming making a way better beat.

**So now I guess**

**This is where I have to stand**

**Did you regret **

**Ever holding my hand**

**Never again**

**Please don't forget **

**Don't forget**

**We had it all**

**We were just about to fall**

**Even more in love**

**Than we were before**

**I won't forget **

**About us**

**But somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song**

**You can't forget it…**

Quickly I put down my guitar and got my electric guitar. I then started pouring my heart out.

**Somewhere we went wrong!**

**We were once so strong! **

**Our love is like a song! **

**You can't forget it! **

**At all!**

**And at last **

**All the pictures have been burnt**

**All the past **

**Is just a lesson that we learned **

**I won't forget**

**Please don't forget**

**us**

I started lowering my voice into a soft tone..

**Somewhere we went wrong**

**Our love is like a song**

**But you won't sing along**

**You've forgotten **

**About…**

**Us**

I made it to a whisper.

**Don't forget.**

Noise erupted until they observed me picking my guitar. C'mon Mikan, don't cry this is only the second damn song everyone's looking…especially Hyuuga

**Demi Lovato- Catch Me**

**Before I fall,**

**To fast**

**Kiss me quick,**

**But make it last**

**So I can see how badly it will hurt me when you say good bye…**

**Keep it sweet,**

**Keep it slow**

**Let the future pass**

**And don't let go**

**But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful**

**Moonlight**

**But you're so hypnotizing **

**You've got me laughing while I sing**

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling**

**Your love is where I'm falling**

**But please don't catch me…**

**See this heart**

**Won't settle down**

**Like a child running scared from a clown**

**I'm terrified of what you do **

**My stomach screams just when I look at you**

**Run faraway **

**So I can breathe**

**Even though you're far from suffocating me**

**I can't set my hopes too high**

**Cause every hello,**

**Ends with a good bye…**

**But you're so hypnotizing **

**You've got me laughing while I sing**

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling**

**You're love is where I'm falling but please don't catch me…**

**So now you see,**

**Why I'm scared,**

**I can't open up my heart without a care**

**But here I go **

**It's what I feel **

**And for the first time in my life I know it's real**

**But you're hypnotizing**

**You've got me laughing while I sing, **

**You've got me smiling in my sleep!**

Switching my guitar to an electric one, I strum it as hard as ever.

**And I can see this unraveling**

I was my voice as high as ever with all I got. Damn my throat hurts!

**You're love is where I'm falling but please don't catch me!**

The crowd erupted into screams with everyone hanging there billboard. Some even proposed to me!

**If this is love please dont break me-e-e!**

Taking an a little breathe I FINALLY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PUT MY VOICE TO A MININUM!

**I'm giving up…**

**So just catch me…**

Inhaling and exhaling I smile a precious one to the mob of people.

"This one was very hard to write…but I hope you guys like it."

"_We like everything that comes from you Mikan!" _A guy shouted.

Wow…brown noser much?

Hiding a snicker, I replace it with a glorious smile.

I thought about a statement but just hold it in. Mikan You'll do it next song. Relax! Smiling…as you can see, faking it. I Walked to the Black, glossy piano, and I started my next song, changing my voice a-little.

**Miley Cyrus- Stay**

**Well it's good to hear your voice**

**I hope you're doing fine**

**And If you ever wonder**

**I'm lonely here tonight**

**I'm lost here in this moment,**

**And time keeps slipping by**

**And If I could have just one wish**

**I'd have you by my side**

**Oh, oh I miss you**

**Oh, oh I need you**

**And I love you more than I did before**

This reminded me of my parents and Natsume, My mom was a drug addict so she had an overdose, while my father did suicide for the loss of my Mother. And Natsume….Natsume Just shattered my fucking life!

**And if today I don't see your face**

**Nothing's changed**

**No one could take your place**

Natsume and Hotaru were the only ones that helped me through the day, with the assistance of Ruka. And…Natsume was my ever, first love.

**It gets harder everyday**

**Say you love me than you did before**

Psh, love my ass! He doesn't love me! But oh well this is for the crowd. Hn. I hated when he did that he sounded like a three year old baby being grumpy and cranky.

**And I'm sorry it's this way**

Hahahaha! I'm sorry? Uh no, Sweetie you got that backwards.

**But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home**

**And if you ask me I will stay**

**I will stay…**

Hm…Living with an egolistic, deceiving, fox look alike, PAIN IN THE ASS. I don't think so.

**Well I tried to live without you,**

**But tears fall from my eyes**

…Well that's true…

**I'm alone, and I feel empty,**

**God I'm torn apart inside**

Damn you, stupid Natsume.

**I look up at the stars**

**Hoping you're doing the same**

Yea so you can be staring in space while one of my fans pushed you off a railing. Ah yes, such a vivid, exciting, day dream.

**Somehow I can feel closer,**

**And I can hear you say**

**Oh, oh I miss you**

**Oh, oh I need you**

**I love you more than I did before**

That completely put a tempting scowl on my face.

**And if today I won't see your face**

I WOULD BE THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE WIDE WORLD!

**Nothing's changed**

**No one could take your place**

**It gets harder everyday**

**Say you love me more than you did before,**

**And I'm sorry it's this way**

Yea, um from my perspective that line had sarcasm.

**But I'm coming home,**

**I'll be coming home**

**And if you ask me I will stay**

**I will…**

**Stay, always stay**

**I never wanna lose you**

Already did.

**And if I had I would choose you**

If he was the last guy on earth I will literally, go lesbian on his ass.

**So, oh stay**

I finally cut the depression act and raised my voice higher.

**Please always stay**

**You're the one that I hold onto**

'**Cause my heart will stop without **

**You…**

**I love you more than I did before**

**And if today I don't see your face**

**Nothing's changed no one could take your place**

**It gets harder everyday**

**Say you love me more than you did before,**

**And I'm sorry that it's this way!**

**But I'm coming home,**

**I'll be coming home**

**And if you ask I will stay**

**I will…**

**Stay~! **

Rising my voice even HIGHER the fans all shrieked…in a good way? Eh…these people are weird.

**I'll always stay**

**And I love you more than I did before**

**And I'm sorry that it's this way**

**But I'm coming home**

**I'll be coming home **

**And if you ask me I will stay**

**I will…stay**

**I will stay…**

The cheer's volume increased more as people shouted Mikan!

"I love you Mikan will you marry me?" A dude shouted.

"Haha I'll think about it!" I did my fake 'Angel laugh'.

Next thing you know it he fainted.

Whoops.

.

.

.

Booyah bitch.

Part of haha-Natsume-I've-moved-on-and-now-your-jealous- Mission is part of completion.

I then smirked. I looked towards the Kony camera and stared into it. "This is a message to a certain _**someone,**_" I emphasized, "You know who you are… so go suck it." I stated while sticking my tounge out, flipping the bird. Laughter and screams raised in the stadium. I winked in the camera, as I took a chug of water. Grinning I rearranged my head piece and began, yet, another song.

**Miley Cyrus- Seven Things**

**I probably shouldn't say this,**

**But at a time I get so scared**

**When I think about the previous,**

**Relationship we shared**

**It was awesome, but we lost it**

**It's impossible for me not…to care**

**And now we're standing in the rain**

**But nothing's ever gonna change**

**Until you hear,**

**My dear**

Switching to electric I immediately start strumming

**The seven things I hate about you!**

**The seven things I hate about you,**

**Oh, you!**

**You're vain!**

**You're Games!**

**You're insecure!**

**You love me,**

**You like her!**

**You make me laugh,**

**You make me cry,**

**I don't which**

**Side to buy!**

**You're friends, they're jerks!**

**When you act just like them,**

**Just know it hurts!**

**I wanna be with the one I know!**

**And the seventh thing that I hate the most about you…!**

**You make me love you…**

**It's awkward and silent,**

**As I wait for you to say,**

**What I need to hear now, **

**Is a sincere apology**

**When you mean it, I'll believe it**

**If you text it, I'll delete it**

**Let's be clear (Be clear)**

**Oh, I'm not coming back**

**You're taking seven steps here**

**The seven things I hate about you!**

**You're vain!**

**You're Games!**

**You're insecure!**

**You love me,**

**You like her!**

**You make me laugh,**

**You make me cry,**

**I don't know which side to buy!**

**You're friends, they're jerks!**

**When you act just like them,**

**Just know it hurts!**

**I wanna be with the one I know!**

**And the seventh thing that I hate the most about you…!**

**You make me love you…**

**And compared to all the great things,**

**That would take too long to write**

That's clearly opposite.

**I probably should mention,**

**The seven that I like…**

**The seven things I like about you!**

**Your hair!**

Messy Raven hair.

**Your eyes!**

Teasable, stupid, Crimson.

**You're old Levi's!**

I have a borrowed pair from _him._

**When we kiss, I'm hypnotized!**

Luscious, thin, lips.

**You make me laugh!**

**You make me cry!**

**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy!**

**Your hands in mine!**

So warm…It felt perfect.

**When were intertwined,**

**Everything's alright**

**I wanna be,**

**With the one I know!**

**And the seventh thing that I like most, that you do…!**

**You make me love you, you do…**

Putting my voice in a high whisper I start oh-ing

**Oooooooooohhhhhhhh**

**Ooh ohhh ohhhhh**

**(La la la)**

**Ooooohhhhhhhh**

**Oohh ohhh ohhhhhhhh**

Putting my guitar down, I grab the microphone.

"Hey guys I hoped you like that," I winked. Even GIRLS SWOONED!

"And now I have a duet with one of my close friends…Sumire Shouda!"

More screams came in the picture.

A gorgeous girl with slightly curled hair in the front and straight in the back, up to her shoulders, having a color of Navy green. Her eye color consisted of green. So I call my dear friend, Permy.

I gave her a microphone right after the light showed upon her, and the band that had a drummer, and the guitarist. This is the cue when the whole world will be watching us. The recent performance only got to Japan, and America, note the _coincidence. _

I looked at Sumire smiling, "Ready, Permy?" I ask mockingly. She smirked and replied, "Ready, pig." Okay I got to say that made me pop a vain on my forehead. Psh, after this I'm so gonna get you back. Both of us looking down, right when the music started we both looked up.

**t. . - All About Us**

**Me: They say,**

**Don't trust,**

**You,**

**Me,**

**We,**

**Us**

By the time I was singing I was walking around the stage slowly pointing a finger at a random person then myself, and shaking my finger horizontally.

**So **

**We'll,**

**Fall,**

**If we, must**

'**Cause it's you, **

**Me,**

**And it's all about,**

**It's all about,**

**Both: It's all about us,**

**All about us,**

**It's all about us,**

We started dancing together placing hand to hand, and flipping our hair.

**All about us, **

**All about us,**

**And that's the thing they can't touch,**

'**Cause you know Ah-ah!**

We walked to the middle, looking like a runway in the middle of the crowd

**It's all about us,**

**All about us,**

**It's all about, all about us**

**All about us,**

**We'll run away if we must**

'**Cause you know Ah-ah!**

**It's all about us, (It's all about us)**

**Sumire: It's all about love, **

**Me: It's all about us,**

**Sumire: In you I can trust,**

**Me: It's all about us,**

**Sumire: It's all about us.**

We put our Back-to-back, leaning our head back.

**Me: If,**

**They,**

**Hurt,**

**You,**

**They,**

**Hurt,**

**Me,**

**Too.**

We crouched on the floor.

**Sumire: So,**

**We'll,**

**Rise,**

Right when Permy said rise, we both got up at the same time Butt-to-Butt.

**Up,**

**Won't,**

**Stop,**

**Me: And it's all about,**

**Is all about**

**Both: It's all about us,**

**All about us,**

**It's all about,**

**All about us,**

**All about us,**

**And that's the thing that you can't touch,**

'**Cause you know Ah-ah!**

**It's all about us,**

**All about us,**

**It's all about us,**

**All about us, **

**All about us,**

**We'll run away if we must**

'**Cause you know Ah-ah!**

**Both: It's all about us, (It's all about us)**

**Sumire: It's all about love, **

**Me: It's all about us,**

**Sumire: In you I can trust,**

**Me: It's all about us,**

**Both: It's all about us **

**Sumire: They don't know,**

**They can't see,**

**Who we are,**

**Fear is the enemy.**

I saw Sumire give me a look that she can do the high pitch note again, I nodded in understanding and started again. Well here goes nothing.

**Me: Hold on tight,**

**Hold onto me,**

'**Cause tonight,**

**Both: It's all about us**

**It's all about **

**All about, **

**All about us,**

**That's the thing they can't touch,**

'**Cause you know Ah-ah!**

**It's all about us, **

**All about us,**

**It's all about,**

**All about us,**

**All about us,**

**And that's the thing they can't touch,**

'**Cause you know Ah-ah!**

**It's all about us, **

**All about us,**

**It's all about,**

**All about us,**

**All about us,**

**We'll run away if we must**

'**Cause you know Ah-ah!**

**It's all about us, (It's all about us)**

**Sumire: It's all about love, (It's all about us)**

**Me: It's all about us,**

**Sumire: In you I can trust,**

**Me: It's all about us,**

**Sumire: It's all about us**

**Both: It's all about us,**

**It's all about us**

**Me: It's all about us.**

The crowd went wild we even saw people getting on the stage!

"Uh…thanks guys and my new album "All In The Past," is out right now featuring these new songs…err bye!" I smiled at the camera, while I put on my shades.

Right there and then me and Permy dashed out of the stadium to the White limo, with an awaited Hotaru. Before the paparazzi came to us we speeded down the street. I exhaled an exhausted sigh, while I slowly hit the hay…on Permy's lap.

Somewhere in Japan! :o

Natsume's POV

**The seven things I hate about you…!**

What the fuck is with the noise! It's one in the damn morning! Scratching my messy raven hair, I get out of bed and walk tiredly towards Aoi's room. Somehow that voice was _too_ familiar… Hn, whatever. "Aoi, What the fu-"

**The seven things I hate about you!**

**You're vain!**

**You're Games!**

**You're insecure!**

**You love me,**

**You like her!**

**You make me laugh,**

**You make me cry,**

**I don't know which side to buy!**

**You're friends, they're jerks!**

**When you act just like them,**

**Just know it hurts!**

**I wanna be with the one I know!**

**And the seventh thing that I hate the most about you…!**

**You make me love you…**

I looked at the TV in bewilderment…is that…

"Aoi who is that?" I ask quickly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HER? SHE IS THE MOST GORGEOUS BEING ALIVE!" Aoi exclaimed.

Damn, she sure knows how to make someone death! But I can't deny what she said. Flowing wavy hair, Hazel eyes, and porcelian skin, with creamy legs. She was definitely **hot**. But getting off of topic! "Who is she" I glared. "Sakura Mikan. An actress, model, and singer." She replied. Sakura Mikan…the girl I love…I need to get her back. "Aoi, pack your bags…were leaving to America." I did my trademark smirk as she squealed. Changing into my stoic face I glance at the TV.

Mikan looked directly at the camera while I was thinking it was to me. Like she was looking through my soul.

"This is a message to a certain _**someone," **_Her voice was so angelic, so was the once swe-"You know who you are… so go suck it." She stated while sticking her tounge out, flipping the bird.

Okay…I did not expect that…well shit. This is gonna be hard as fuck.

**A/N: AND IM FINALLY FREAKING FINISHED. OMG I sat on this chair for three hours! Okay anyways Natsume may seemed a-little OOC but eh… ANYWHO please review and thank again for the people that did! Here are the links in order! (Sorry for cursing -_-)**

** sleepwear/lingerie/gorgeous-bridal-garter-slip?ProductID=50868&CatalogueType=OLS**

** sleepwear/lingerie/tulle-satin-babydoll-sexy-little-things?ProductID=4930&CatalogueType=OLS**

** sleepwear/lingerie/sexy-little-french-maid-sexy-little-things?ProductID=21929&CatalogueType=OLS**

** sleepwear/lingerie/starry-babydoll-sexy-little-things?ProductID=167&CatalogueType=OLS**

** sleepwear/lingerie/halter-babydoll-sexy-little-things?ProductID=5343&CatalogueType=OLS**

** ?BR=f21&Category=dress_little_black_dress&ProductID=2002928904&VariantID=**

** ?Br=F21&Category=Shoes&ProductID=2000044420&VariantID=**

**And there we go! Sorry for any grammical errors…I really need a beta reader -_-. Oh and I looked this over and where it said don' me in the dream it's suppose to say don't touch me. ^^**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys ! Well I have some explaining to do… The only reason that I haven't updated is because my Father's in the hospital, and every day I'm so distracted. But anyways he's feeling better and he can leave the hospital in a few days. This might be a bit short because I'm still out of it but I hope you enjoy. Oh and I changed my format a-little, and also thank you for those who reviewed! All of your reviews literally made me smile, I'm glad you like it! DO NOT OWN GAUKEN ALICE && don't own the songs. By the way if there's any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry!**

Like Hell I Would!

_Chapter 3_

**Normal POV**

"Mikan…"

"…"

"Mikan…"

"…"

**Mikan's POV**

Ah yes I would love to hug you Niall! I hugged him dearly, he's so soft…wait…

Why is he _**poking **_me? I twitch in irritation, ignore.

_**Ignore**_

_**Ignore**_

_**Ignore**_

_**Ignore**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yes! Personal space at la-

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! (A/N: Baka means idiot in Japanese )**

"I'M SORRY NIALL I'LL TAKE YOU TO NANDOS!" I jolted my Hazel orbs and I abruptly stood up.

"OW HOLY SHIT MY HEAD!" It just felt like I hit Hotaru's head! After my headache I look to see if any one's beside me.

Ew! They must have some nasty bruise! Oh wait…_**Oh shit. **_Uh oh she's glaring at me, er…wait. Is it just me, or has my room temperature gone _**cold?**_

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! **

"Dumbass," Hotaru mumbled. WHAT? It's not my fault! I was having a wonderful dream with my five husbands! BUT OF COURSE SHE CANNOT UNDERSTAND THE WAYS OF A DIRECTIONER! "Yukihira records company is demanding for a meeting so get dressed, we have to leave a quarter to twelve."

**(A/N: By the way I know in the manga Mikan's real name is Mikan Yukihira but 'Yukihira records company' has nothing to do with it. It's just a name because…well I didn't think of any other name ^ ^'.)**

"Oh, is it because I got more sales?" I questioned, I mean they never have an urgent meeting, they always schedule it. BUT FORREAL I HATE THAT GUY! Whateverhisnameis…I think it's Narumi Yukihira? Oh well I'll just call him Gay, he probably is especially since he wears those ballerina tutus.

"Or is it because you did an unremarkable thing while people worldwide were watching? Hm…let me guess it's probably my theory. If I win, you give me twenty-thousand rabbits, if I lose… you'll get to do anything you want in your next concert." My eyes turned wide when I heard that, but really, _**anything?**_ I smirk, oh gosh am I gonna have fun with this! "Deal."

**Normal POV**

"Let's go Mikan." Hotaru said. Mikan looked at Hotaru with a pout. "But Hotaru! I haven't had my delicious Burger King yet!"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"I don't care, steal some from Permy when were at the meeting." Hotaru responded. Mikan's eyes gleamed mischieviously **(A/N:…Is that how you spell it?)**

"Hotaru, I forgot…didn't I sleep on Permy yesterday?...what happened?" Mikan asked full of curiosity. She then cringed when she saw that devil aura around Hotaru. "OH MY GOSH CALL THE POPO! A DEVIL WENT INSIDE HOTARU'S BODY!" Mikan screamed, but not before someone stifled a laugh. '_**Hotaru's laughing? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!' **_a brunette thought. Mikan looked at Hotaru with frightened eyes. "Who are you, and what have you done to Hotaru?" Soon enough, the frightened expression turned into a goofy grin.

**Natsume's POV**

"UGH I SWEAR! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP WERE GONNA BE LATE!" Aoi shouted. Well it's not my damn fault that Aoi stayed up watching that concert, I couldn't sleep because of it. "Damnit, Aoi get out of my room I'll get dressed just hang out with Ruka and tell him to get the suitcases." I mumbled. I am pretty excited to see my ex girlfriend that I'm still in love with, and for _**Natsume Hyuuga **_to get excited, must mean something big. I get my red polo and cargos while leaving my messy hair unbrushed. Like, does any guy brush their hair anymore? Getting my wallet, keys, and IPhone I go downstairs to see Ruka and Aoi waiting in the front door. "C'mon! Let's go! The closer we are to Mikan the better!" Aoi shouted. Hn, I swear she is getting bitchy by the day. Unlocking my BMW I turn on the engine and drive to Tokyo airport.

**Normal POV**

"Natsume! Turn on the radio let me put on my soundtrack!" Aoi shouted desperately in the car. "Fine, but I call radio in America," Natsume answered.

Aoi giggled a-little to creepy for Ruka and Natsume's liking. Putting the CD in the insert slide, and turning on the mini TV in the BMW, Aoi jumped happily like a ball of joy in the backseat.

Before a minute passed by a little figure in the TV showed, the figure was _**Mikan Sakura. **_

**(A/N: This is some of Mikan's songs that were not in the chapter because she had some older albums and, I hope you understand what I'm saying)**

_Italics- Lyrics _

**Stand In The Rain- Superchic(k)**

_She never slows down,_

_She doesn't know why, _

_But when she's,_

_All alone,_

_Feels like it all,_

_Coming down_

_She won't turn around,_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries,_

_That first tear,_

_The tears will not stop,_

_Coming down_

_So stand in the rain!_

_Stand your ground!_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down!_

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day what's lost can be found,_

_You stand in the rain._

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears,_

_Whispering,_

_If she stands,_

_She'll fall down_

_She wants to be found,_

_The only way out is through everything she's,_

_Running from,_

_Wants to give up,_

_And lie down._

_So stand in the rain!_

_Stand your ground,_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down!_

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day what's lost can be found, _

_You stand in the rain._

_So stand in the rain,_

_Stand your ground,_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down,_

_Stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_So stand in the rain,_

_Stand your ground,_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down,_

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain…_

"Hey,…Aoi. Who was that?" Ruka asked. "UGH YOU'RE JUST LIKE NATSUME! LIKE WHAT I SAID EARLIER, SHE IS-" "Mikan Sakura," Natsume finished. "Surprising isn't it?" With that said Ruka just stared wide eyed with his jaw all the way to the floor. "Now shush! She has two songs that she made in Japanese!" Aoi exclaimed. Now all the ears were perked up, because they can get a better clearing if her voice. "Wait, wait really wanna hear this," Natsume said as he drove to a parking lot. "Besides, were not gonna be late to our flight." Natsume finished as he went to the back seat with Ruka, while Aoi was stranded in the middle. "Idiot. Start!" Natsume shouted. With a huff, Aoi pressed the play button

_**Hearing cheers, and screams the whole stage turned red, with fire on the sides. There was Mikan Sakura, in a mini Red dress. Her hair in an elegant bun, to top off a blood red rose. More cheers idled the area as they saw her grab the violin. But the whole time, people were full of curiosity, as in why were her eyes closed the whole time. Then as everyone had been thinking she started playing the violin, and when she started singing, she opened her eyes, that were in the place of Crimson.**_

"Oh my god! She's such a beauty" Aoi exclaimed with hearts in her Crimson eyes. The other two lads couldn't even speak, with their breath hitched like that.

**Still Doll- Kanon Wakeshima**

_Hi miss, Alice_

_Anata garaso no_

_Me de donna yume wo_

_Mirareru no?_

As Mikan was singing she was walking slowly down the stage.

_Mirareru no?_

"Oh! This is the part where she sings high pitch!" Aoi said, all giddy.

_Mada atashi_

_Kokoro ga sakete_

_Nagarederu_

_Tsukurotta_

_Sukima ni sasaru_

_Kiouku-tachi_

Mikan started walking down the runway, touching people's hands while doing so.

After touching a few she started playing the violin solo.

Natsume stared at his one-sided lover, noticing the peaceful aura around her. '**It's like she's in her own world…" **Natsume thought.

She then brought it to a high whisper.

_Hi miss, Alice_

_Anata ga jitsu no_

_Kuchi de dare ni ai wa_

_Mirareru no?_

_Mirareru no?_

_Mou atashi!_

_Kotoba o tsumaku_

_Shita na netsu…_

_Same kitte_

_Meteru outamo_

_Utae nai_

_Still,…you…do not…answer…_

"Amazing isn't she," Aoi whispered, awed at Mikan's voice. Ruka can only nod, still shocked at the whole thing. Natsume gave Ruka a water bottle from the suitcase, as for him. "And even her manager Hotaru Ima- AGH NATSUME AND RUKA! KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT WHILE YOU'RE DRINKING! NOW I HAVE SPIT AND WATER ALL OVER ME!" "Imai." "H-H-Hotaru?" Natsume and poor Ruka repeated. "YES! Now shut up! She singing the next song!"

** lyrics/k/kanon_wakeshima/still_doll_ (A/N: That is the English lyrics! =3)**

_Sotto nagareru  
Shiroi_

_Kawaita kumo ga tooru_

_Haiiro no watashi wa_

_Tada jito kiete iku no o…_

Mika walked back to the stage while playing her violin, making sure he won't mess up.

_Mietata_

As Mikan got ready for the high pitch, she bended down and flipped her hair upwards.

_Hoshi o atsumete_

She then ripped of her dress to show a white crop top with faded blue shorts, with Black Crisscross pumps.

_Tsukuru suna no oshiro ni_

Running across the stage with her Pumps, she does tons of backflips.

_Watashi no sasayaka na inori_

Running back she does a hand stand and pretends to about to fall on the crowd but movies her legs back to the floor, making her stand up right.

_Koborte ochiru _

_Then she flips her hair, breathing heavily, while smiling to the crowd._

_Sono ashimoto o_

Taking her now messy bun off, her waist length hair framed her heart shaped face, with beads of sweat dripping on her forehead.

_Machibuseta nami ga sarau_

Quickly re-adjusting her violin she takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and plays.

Mikan makes her voice stronger as she hits the next stanza.

_Out of darkness_

_A world of silence_

_Kiekaru inori_

_Kaze ni aorare nagara_

_Soredemo tomori tsukuru_

_Watashi ga ikudo mo motsure nagara _

_Tsukuru suna no oshiro o_

_Hieyuku te de_

_Machibuseta nami ga sasaru_

She takes a deep breath and walks back-wards.

_Anata e…_

** lyrics/9512875/suna-no-oshiro-kanon-wakeshima**

**(A/N: English lyrics )**

She oohs' as she plays the violin. Once she opened her eyes, the stage went black.

"KYAAAAA! SHE'S SO AMAZING ISN'T SHE?" Aoi screamed. No one answered, with Natsume shocked with the meaning of the song, and just….Ruka about Hotaru, who would get an answer? They started the car and headed to the airport.

**Normal POV (In America)**

"Pig Headed! Give me back my Cinna-minis!" Permy shrieked. Mikan played a grin on her face as she stepped on her tippy toes, "Come and get it." She playfully told Permy. Permy groaned in annoyance and mumbled a 'whatever'.Mikan snickered at permy's hair. It looks like a birds nest, adding with the perm.

Hotaru, Permy, and Mikan sat on the office chairs waiting for 'The Gay' to show up.

.

.

.

"RAPIST! GET UP FROM UNDER THE TABLE!" Permy screamed. "Hah aim so sorry!" Narumi mumbled. "Okay so gay what's the deal?" Mikan asked taking a bite out of the one of the cinnamini's.

"Okay…I made an urgent meeting because…"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Okay so like I know Natsume is a-bit OOC and I know it was short, but you know I wanted to finish it by today, so you guys won't think I abandoned it. And it's like 3:30 AM here in Florida and it's…just lot of things on my hands right now, and I'm TRULY sorry. OH and by the way I am so stupid for not noticing it before it was just like this!**

**Me: Did Fanfiction change? Because what's follows and favorites?**

**And I checked mine and found out that I have seven favorites and eleven follows! So thank you to everybody who reviewed, followed, and favorite! Also Five-hundred-seventy-one views! (Review 571 people…joking, you don't have to. Lol.) Appreciate it! And, here are the links for the second pair of clothes!**

** clothing/knit-tops-and-tees/the-crop-top?ProductID=51017&CatalogueType=OLS**

** shoes/whats-new/crisscross-peep-toe-pump-colin-stuart?ProductID=66430&CatalogueType=OLS&search=true**

**Remember R&&R! **

**V**


	4. Authors note

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for not updating but I've been thinking about what the reviewers said…and I think there right. I've been reading an awful lot of Fanfictions and I took in what they said, and I think that this story doesn't have that much potential. So im thinking of deleting this story and starting a more improved plot. And I would be SO GRATEFUL if any of you guys gave me any suggestions. So sorry for disappointing you and thanks for reading this unfinished story!**

_**Discontinuation of Like Hell I Would! **_


	5. Authors Note part 2

**A/N: Hi guys thank you for the reviews and flames ! Well here are my answers to your reviews/flames.**

**Guest:**** Thank you for the criticism and for the edit! You showed me something that I didn't quite notice. So thank you, appreciate it. Also, you don't know me personally so you wouldn't know how old I am, so please don't judge me. Like I said, this is my first story and in the beginning I clearly stated that I apologize if I don't make your expectations.**

**Guest: **** Thank you so much for reviewing, and thank you for give me a positive comment .**

**Guest: ****Thanks for the advice, and yea I read that story and it was really intruging, but what you didn't notice is that in the summary, I said she has a tour in Japan, so that will make my plot way different for Tsuki Angel's story. Besides that, Mikan will visit other people but I appreciate for you writing the flame to me. And lastly I don't have one, nor do I want one. I just figured out that it will be a burden to them. (P.S I re-read your review and it gave me confidence to work harder, and better )**

**GaukenLME: ****Oh Really? Hehe I feel honored then. And I'm glad that I put that song in, because just like you, I'm in love with that song. XD**

**Yamiofetsuko: ****Bueno,****espero que sepas****español****jeje.****Y si****supongo que****la derecha****, a continuación, ****yay!****lol****. ****Pero****juro que****el****la persona más agradable****aquí****:).****Lo que****dijo****me****ganó****la confianza****. ****Era como****constructiva de****lo que usted dijo****. ****Y****fue una****buena revisión****. ****Así que gracias a****que me****pm, sino****. ****Me encantaría****ayudar si****tengo****alguna idea para****la historia****la va a****eliminar.****c:**

**Death Melody: ****Well then, I feel honored. .**

**Guest:**** I will take in your consideration, maybe I can squeeze that in on my new story I wrote .**

**A/N: Well those are my personal replies for my reviewers. So im now thinking about this. I made a new story, its called My Superhero Love Life. You guys can review about it over there and i'll look at the results to see if you guys like it or not. I you guys like it more than this one, then i'll focus on that story more. If you don't, then I'll continue this one and the other one. But seriously what the Guest said about this story being similiar to Tsuki's Angel, 'Dont forget', she mostly right. Or he… lol But anyway i would want something more original you know? So Message or review On My Superhero Love Life on what you think. Love you guys !**


End file.
